kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 14
( Merios i Warlus idą spokojnie w stronę stolicy Gardmelów ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Nagle za ich tropem podąża Wojti .. w tle mroczna muzyka ) Wojti : Mam was ... muszę tylko wymyśleć jak was zabić hmm ... ( Wojti skręca przez chwasty i chaszcze by wyprzedzić bohaterów ) Wojti : Ahu ała ał to bloli AŁ !! Warlus ''': Szłyszałeś to ? '''Merios : Tak ... Warlus ''': To barzmiało jak odgłosy kogoś z złymi zamiarami chcący nas dopaść i myśli że jest przy tym tak cichy że nikt się nie skapnie ale moge się mylić ... chodźmy dalej ... ( Wojti wychodzi z Chaszczy ... ) '''Wojti : Ha ha ! Udało mi sie niepostrzeżenie przejść szybciej ... ( Wojti wyprzedza bohaterów i wspina się na wzgórze ) Wojti ''': ( Wyjmuje kusze i celuje w stronę Meriosa przezchodzącego z Warlusem pod wzgórzem ) Ha ha ! Nic mn ie nie powstrzy ... ( obraca się ... za nim stoji 5 śnieżnych raptorów i dwa bazyliszki ) ( Wojti z krzykiem spada z wzgórza wprost przed Meriosem i Warluusem ) '''Wojti : ( Leży ... wstaje ... ) ( wyjmuje miecz ) Poddajecie się od razu ! Nie macie żadnych sznas przedemną i mojim ostrzem ! Warlus ': Jakim ostrzem ? ( Wojti oriętuje się że nic nie trzyma w ręce ... szuka miecza ... ) Em ... musiał zostać na wzgórzu ... ( Warlus i Merios wyciągają broń ) '''Wojti ': Co jak śmiesz !? Nie możecie sobie poradzić z moją MOCĄ ! ( Wojti podnosi ręce do góry ... nagle nad nnim zebrały się czarne chmury i zaczeła burza ) Ha ha ha ha ha !!!! ( uderza go piorun ) ( Wojti leży na ziemi ... burza mija ... ) 'Warlus ': Zaklęcie 1 poziomu ... w dodatku źle urzyte i nie opanowane ... żeczywiście masz bardzo potężną moc ... ( Wojti wstaje ) ( Merios i Warlus ponownie wyciągają broń ) 'Wojti ': HEJ ! Nie możecie tak postępować to nieuczciwe ... ja nie mam broni ... jak mam z wami walczyć ? 'Merios ': Eh ... ( Merios wyciąga z kieszeni połowe zardzewiałego ostrza i daje Wojtiemu ... ) Może być ? Teraz zkończysz biadolić ? 'Wojti ': Co ? To ma być broń dla mnie ? Jam jest Wojtakus !! Wojtus wielki ! Moja zajebistość nie pzowala mi użyć takiej broni jak ta ... 'Warlus ': Eh ... współczuje twojim dowódcą ... 'Merios ': Możemy go poprostu zabić ? 'Warlus ': No dobra i tak się śpieszymy ... 'Wojti ': Stop ! Nie zgadzam się zostać zabity z tą bronią ! 'Warlus ': Dobra nie wytrzymam ( daje wojtiemu swoją broń ) Teraz możemy cię zabić ? 'Wojti ': Ha ha ha ! Głupcy ! Zadarliście z tym kim nie trzeba ! Teraz mając tą broń będe mógł ... 'Merios ': Zaóważ że to ty zadarłeś z namipierwszy ... 'Wojti ': Hej nie psuj chwili jak przemawiam ! 'Warlus ': Em ... trzymasz broń z złej strony ... ( Na Wojteigo spada z wzgórza Bazyliszek ) ( Wojti został przygniecony przez Bazyliszka ... ) ( Bazyliszek wstaje i idzie dalej ) 'Merios ': Kim był ten ... człowiek ? 'Warlus ': Nie wiem ... nieważne ... jakoś mnie to specjalnie nie obchodzi ... ( Idą dlaej ... Wojti leży nieprzytomny na ziemi ) ... ( W tym samym czasię W budowanym Absylskim forcie ... ) ( Might w raz z swojim przybocznym i kikoma piechurami rozmawia na placu budowy ) '''Might : Wszystko idzie dobrze ... w ten dzień uda nam się skończyć całą podsawę w tym tepie ... ale będe musiał was opuścić gdyż muszę wykonać kolejną powieżoną mi misję zabóstwa sławnego Meriosa ... muszę wam powieżyć nadzur nad budową fortu by żaden kretyn go nie spie*przył ... zrozumiano ? Przyboczny Mighta : Zaraz ... mamy w 8 nadzorować całą pracę nad budową fortu 286 robotników ? Might : Tak ... spójżcie tylko ( odwraca się w stronę robotników ) ( W tle robotnicy wzorowo pracują ) Widzicie ? Pracują wzorowo ... ( odwraca się spowrotem do żołnierzy ... ( Wte za Maightem robotnicy baluą i tańczą wykonując na odwal swoją pracę ) Przyboczny Mighta :( Patrzy na robotników ) Proszę spojżeć ! ( Might się obraca .. w tle robotnicy pracują jak najlepiej ) Might : No przecierz widzę że dobrze im idzie ... ( odwraca się spowrotem do rzołnieży ... robtonicy zaczynają pracować jak najgorzej ... żołnierzą oapada szczeńka ... ) Będu musiał was zostawić na okres dwóch dni powinniście sobie z nimi poradzić i uważajcie na Gardmelów I koreńczyków z Północnej osady ,,, ( Might odchodzi w za szlakiem Wojteigo , Meriosa i Warlusa ) Przyboczny Mighta : ( Patrzy robotników ... robotnicy patrzą na żołnierzy ) No dobra dalej do roboty ! Robotnik : Nie ! Nasz dowóca właśnie odszedł atylko on może wydać nam rokazy na temat dlaeszego palnu budowy ... chyba że ... Przyboczny Mighta : Chyba że co ? Robotnik : ZNajdziecie nam kogoś innego kto będzie zarządzał budową ... Przyboczny Mighta : No dbra kogoś się znajdzie ... 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 14 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach